Space and Time remix
by Eliza Song
Summary: a remix of space and time minisode on the Doctor Who season 6 dvd but with the Doctor and River Song I do not own doctor who this is just for fun and to show off my writing skills not profit
1. Chapter 1

A quiet humming comes from the TARDIS then a wistling the Doctor, who was on his swing under the console with his sleeves rolled up, no tweed and his goggles, was "fixing" the TARDIS wistling a tune to himself. River had been staying with him for a few months now, she was staying while she was pregenant. She was due any day now they don't know the gender they want it to be a surprise.

He lost his train of thought when he got back to reality a spark flew from the TARDIS. River came into the room and asked him "Sweetie, what are you doing?" He repiled "I'm fixing the TARDIS. What does it look like I'm doing?" "Oh sweetie. You could be doing a thousand things right now but fixing the TARDIS isn't one of them. She doesn't need fixing" she said with a smug tone. She was wearing her green combat dress, the one she wore when they faced the Silence, except without her belt due to their child growing in her.

She was 8 months pregenant Timelord pregnacies were shorter then human. She had to stay with him for 2 reasons. 1 they didn't want the silence to get River and the child like Amy. And 2 just incase she ran into a younger version of him. Yes it would be dangerious with their timelines but at least it would keep their child safe. River was standing above the glass floor of the console looking downat him while he was attaching thermo couplings while telling her to push buttons and pull levers. She rolled her eyes in annoyancebut she did what he sai even though the TARDIS didn't need fixing. When the Doctor looked up to check if she was doing it right he was attaching a thermo coupling but due to the glass floor he "accidentally" looked up her dress and dropped a thermo coupling.

The TARDIS went dark she asked him "What did you do?" He ran up the stairs to meet her "um, well I may have, sort of, kinda dropped a thermo coupling" River looked angry not that he could see her she asked "How do you drop a thermo coupling?" "Well it was because of your dress, my glass floor and my incredibly sexy wife" "easy tiger. 8 months pregenant remember" He just rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face and holding her hand. It was a really good thing he dropped Amy, Rory and Eliza home because they wouldn't stand for this kind of flirting espacally Rory if he was the Doctor would've lost his head by now. "Don't worry. The TARDIS would've materizled to the safest place possible" he told her but she knew something was wrong "And what's the bad news?"

The TARDIS lights flicked back on they made their way to the other side of the console. What they saw next was a shock. There a few meters away from the TARDIS doors was the outside of the TARDIS with their eyes never leaving. After a few seconds of silence River was the first to speack "Okay how are we going to fix this one?" "well I was hoping I push a button or pull a lever and it would go away. Problem solved. How does that sound?" he repiled "It sounds great, If you only knew what lever or... argh" She said back to him. He looked worried and asked her "River, what's wrong?" She looked at him with her hands arms on her stomach "NOt to worry you sweetie but there contractions" She told him. THe TARDIS doors swung open revealing anither River she looked at them with a worried look and said "alright sweetie not to worry you but the baby's coming"


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was calm except for the the Doctor who was totally losing it "Okay okay don't panic it's going to be fine" he told himself "OKay the outside of the TARDIS has jumped a little ahead of time" "AND you wife is about to have a baby" she told him with frustion "yeah that too. One problem at a time please" He told both Rivers while they just rolled their eyes. THe Doctor was starting to calm down and asked future River "okay when does this River step into the box?" River (future) just looked at him and said "After you flirt with her" He smiled at the word 'flirt' he could flirt with her with one eye in fact he's done it before.

River groaned in pain the Doctor ran to her side to help her. She held his hand very tightleyas the pain overwelmed herit felt like regeneration. "It's okay River you'll be fine" He told heras there was a glowsurrounding her his River told her in a worried tone "Doctor not to alarm you are anything but... My water just broke" as soon as she finshed he snapped his head towards to other River. Okay he was panicing before but now he was on the brink of pulling his hair out. Now all three of them were groaning the Doctor was the first to speak but to his River "Did you know when your groaning and in pain it makes you look even more sexy" she had that now-is-not-the-time look "alright I just flirted now get into the box. It's hard having one River but two pregenant River's that's beyond my power" His River with an angry stare to the Doctor walked into the box.

NOw there was only one River he could start to relax a bit "okay first I need to find a lever that would cause the TARDIS to implode and reset" He told her. River while groaning in pain said "you know which lever. Right?" he repiled "Well no the last time this happen it was the wibbley lever but since it reset she changed the controls around" "great now we're stuck here" she told him. All of a sudden another Doctor walked in and demanded "Turn on track 52" "Why" he questioned himself "To calm the TARDIS down because she's the one pregenant. Why do you think?" he told his younger self. Future him just held her hand, very tightley, and started crying while he pushed a button and River's favourite song, Gravity, started playing. THey bothed loved the song because it was the first song they danced to. It was so speical that they played it at their proper wedding.

Future him said to his past self"Good. now push the wobberly button. Then get into the box" So he did so. Both River and the Doctor saw the TARDIS dematerilize. Then landed again and walked in Amy, Rory, Brain and Eliza. They all saw how River was giving birth Rory rushed everyone out and ran back into the house to grab supplies to help he was a nurse after all. Brain was the first to speak after Rory went back into the TARDIS "Can someone please explain what is going on?" Amy and Eliza shared a look but Amy was the one to answer his question "Well Brain. You know how we said this was daughter Melody?" He nodded "Well she's not. The woman in there is Melody and this is MY grandaughter Eliza" Eliza waved to him. Brain was still confused Eliza told him "Don't worry. We'll explain after this"

Several minetes of waiting, groans of pain and sometimes swears mostly from River final ended. Rory poked his head out the TARDIS and moitioned for them to came. Amy and Brain did but Eliza was worried it create a parodox. Then the Doctor stepped out, took her hand and headed towards the TARDIS. There on the step was Amy, Rory and Brain looking down at River and the baby in her hands. "It's a girl" River told them for once in her life she was crying. Eliza looked down at the sleeping baby's form. Brain asked "What are you going to call her?" Both River and the Doctor looked at each other then down to the now awake baby. They noticed how she didn't have Eliza's dark blue eyes the baby had light green like the Doctor. They were overjoyed but Rier was the one who told Eliza "Eliza you have an older sister" Eliza just stood there happy. She knew the perfect name for her sister "Amelia" Amy looked at her but she continued "Amelia Rose Song" They all looked at her River and the Doctor were crying. River told them "Amelia Rose Song. It's perfect" They both looked at each other and started kissing while they were kissing Rory said "Didn't you saying kissing and crying was gross" They all laughed. Amelia Rose Song the first child of the Doctor and River Song.

**THE END**


End file.
